1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for diverting, revectoring and accelerating a moving gas, for example, a rapidly moving air mass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus having a multiple wall configuration for deflecting jet exhausts is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,334. Another apparatus for deflecting jet exhausts and deadening the sounds generated by the jet exhaust is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,937.
Systems and apparatus for utilizing the power generated by passing high velocity gases against a working surface, such as a turbine blade, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,464,320; 5,350,273; 5,053,899; 5,009,569 and 4,624,104.
The use of apparatus to divert a moving air mass (wind) to enhance the performance of sailing vessels is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,803,939 and 4,437,426.
Briefly, and in its broadest aspect, the apparatus of this invention comprises first and second spaced-apart upstanding walls, the first wall being disposed relative to the second wall such that the lower terminus of the first wall is disposed above the lower terminus of the second wall, thereby forming an entry inlet for high velocity gas to pass between the walls and exit at the other end; further, the walls are disposed in a convergent relation in the direction of the exit outlet of the apparatus and the upper terminus of the second wall is positioned relative to the upper terminus of the first wall so that a gas mass flowing through the space between the first and second walls will exit the apparatus at an accelerated flow rate relative to the entry flow rate and with a vector divergent from the flow vector at the entry inlet. The broadest aspect of the apparatus is described above and hereafter as if the second wall has its base resting on a horizontal surface. It should be understood that the method and apparatus and the relative spatial relationship of the first and second walls are applicable to the situation where the second wall moves through an upstanding position with the base of the second wall on a horizontal surface to a position where the second wall is parallel and contiguous to the horizontal surface.
In a preferred form, the rear face of the first wall is convexly and curvilinearly shaped and the front surface of the second wall is concavely and curvilinearly shaped.
In a more preferred form, the front surface of the first wall is concavely and curvilinearly shaped, together with the above indicated shape of the rear surface of the first wall and the front surface of the second wall.
In a further preferred form, in addition to the shapes set forth in the preceding two paragraphs, the rear surface of the first wall is aileron shaped, thus aiding in accelerating the gas mass flowing through the space between the walls.
In the most preferred form of the apparatus of this invention, in addition to the shapes described in the preceding three paragraphs, the second wall has a lip on the upper terminus of the second wall that is sloped toward the front wall. The tapered lip functions to thrust the accelerated air passing through the space between the first and second walls toward the prevailing air passing over the apparatus. This thrust action vectors the prevailing air upwards to increase the calm zone on the leeward side of the apparatus.
When the apparatus is used to divert wind and create an area of calm, the apparatus is positioned such that the first wall is facing in the direction of the high velocity wind and the second wall is standing on its base. The wind enters the space between the first and second walls and is vectored upwardly through the space at an increased speed and to exit the apparatus. The accelerated gas mass exiting the apparatus acts to divert the prevailing air in an upward direction, leaving the leeward side of the second wall relatively calm.
Further applications of the method and apparatus of this invention include directing wind into the sail of a vessel and also directing a flowing gas onto the turbine blades of a generator.
In using the apparatus of this invention to drive a turbine, the air directed through the apparatus is accelerated and pressurized, these parameters being maximized at the point of exit from the apparatus, whereat the turbine blades, mounted on a rotation shift, encounter the exiting air. The air moving along the front surface of the apparatus assists the exit speed of the air traversing the funnel of the apparatus by directing the prevailing airflow passing over the apparatus upward, thus effecting a relatively lower pressure zone at the exit port of the apparatus and causing the air exiting from the apparatus of the invention to increase in velocity as it approaches impingement on the turbine blades and, consequently, a greater driving force to the turbine blades.
Similarly, when using the apparatus of the invention to direct air traversing through the apparatus to a sail, the apparatus of the invention is mounted on the boom of the sailing vessel. Air passing through the funnel of the apparatus is accelerated and pressurized, reaching a maximum of these parameters at the exit port of the apparatus. The prevailing air passing over the front surface of the apparatus acts to direct prevailing air passing over the top of the apparatus in an upward direction, thus forming a zone of lower pressure at the exit port of the apparatus and thereby enhancing the acceleration of the air exiting the apparatus of the invention.